The Youngest ANBU
by Shadow Angel-Kitsune12
Summary: Naruto has been trained to be in ANBU since he was 4. He is friends and allies with the Kyuubi. Smart, strong Naruto. Later on he is forced to go into the academy undercover against his own will, for a mission but also for his own... mental health?
1. Prologue

**A.N/ Hey guys! This is the prologue, not the first chapter. **

_**Thankyou to R-Rated, who corrected me when I first typed 'demon' instead of 'Shinigami', sorry about that. **_

**Anyway, if any little kids are reading this, please do yourself a favor and GET LOST! I don't want to be blamed for you swearing and stuff, cuz it would seriously be a pain in the butt.**

**WARNING: Minor course language, Might make little kids wet themselves (just kidding ^_^), but seriously don't read little kids or I will find you...**

**Oh, and their are minor deaths. _Very_ minor, they are only in this because it's in the past. *covers mouth* Ok, I've said too much. The rest you have to find out for yourselves. **

**Oh, and since it's a _prologue _it's pretty short, sooooooo...please don't eat me! ENJOY XD**

* * *

><p>The Youngest ANBU<p>

Shadow Angel-Kitsune12

25/10/11

**Prologue**

_-Flashback-_

_The 9-tailed beast opened its huge jaws, devouring a handful of Leaf village shinobi in the process. Most of the shinobi in the Leaf were trying to prevent the village from being completely destroyed while the fox was on a rampage._

_The 'Kyuubi No Kitsune', most commonly referred to as the '9-tailed fox', was a demon with nine tails and in the form of the fox, obviously. The previous host of the fox was in a safe location outside of Konoha, holding her newborn baby, ready to protect him at any cost._

_Kushina Uzumaki was a beautiful woman with long red hair. She had a flaming temper and a massive chakra reserve, this trait was also passed on to her newborn son, Naruto. _

'_I will protect you from any harm, my son' Kushina thought while staring into those beautiful blue eyes that the child had obviously inherited from his father, Minato Namikaze, Kushina's husband and the Fourth Hokage._

_She wished he would arrive soon, she already felt her life slipping away, probably from the trauma of the masked man removing the Kyuubi so forcefully. But until she could be sure Naruto was safe, from the Kyuubi and that man, she wouldn't be going anywhere._

_Kushina suddenly felt the ground tremble and got worried, 'how the hell am I supposed to protect my own son when I don't have the energy or chakra to even stand up. But,' she glanced at the crying baby, having felt the tremors which Kushina suspected was a fight and thought, 'I have to try!' She pushed herself upright in a sitting position, sweating immensely from the strain. 'I _can _do it, I _can _do it!' She chanted to herself while putting one foot on the ground and pushing herself off the stone tablet she was placed on for the extraction. She felt herself get weaker each moment, but was not about to lose anything to a bastard fox and retarded masked dude with an eye that resembled a bloodline trait in Konoha's Leaf._

'_Wait a minute', she thought, 'The sharingan! That's what it was, but what's an Uchiha doing controlling the Kyuubi? They're part of the village too, yet one of their own clan members is trying to destroy it. It's Strange, very strange. But never mind that, I have to warn Minato. If he hasn't already figured it out I'll be surprised.' Kushina internally chuckled at the thought of the "Great, almighty Minato" needing help from his wife that's on the brink of unconsciousness and death at the same time._

_A single thought entered her mind, 'but what of the boy?' And that one thought brought forth many others. 'How could she leave him alone when he could so easily be attacked or killed in the time she was gone. What if she or Minato didn't make it back?' She decided she wasn't going to take the risk, Minato would have to find out himself, since it seemed they were in the middle of a stupendous battle, no doubt, she added dryly. _

_Just then Minato teleported to where she was, causing her to feel relief but also a bit of annoyance at her husband._

"_What the hell took you so damn long?" she hit him upside the head, making him wince at the contact. _

_Before she could strike again he said, "Calm down, I'm here now that's all that matters, at the moment."_

"_Did you take care of the masked man? Where are he and Kyuubi?"_

"_They're not far away. But be ready, I'm going to teleport them here then seal part of the Kyuubi away in Naruto."_

"_NO! You can't Minato! He'll be alone, people will treat him badly! We can't do that to our own son!"_

"_Kushina, please, it's the only way."_

"_No it isn't, reseal it inside me. I'm dying anyway; I might as well take that bastard with me."_

"_It won't work," Minato said grimly, "when he gets reborn, he won't have a Jinchuuriki to control him. It'll make things worse, so it's better to put him inside Naruto. I know he'll harness the Kyuubi's chakra, I believe in him."_

"_Ok, do it quickly."_

_Minato prepared himself what he was about to do. After he was ready he yelled, "Demonic Soul Sealing Technique!" The Shinigami appeared behind Minato, only he could see it, since he was the caster of the technique. It appeared to be waiting for something. Minato transported with the technique still going, the Shinigami was preparing itself for the feast it was about to receive. Minato then teleported the Kyuubi close to where Kushina and Naruto were in hiding. He lead the fox a little closer to the cave, before he could register what was happening Minato had begun the technique. The Kyuubi's chakra was pulled from him and sealed into Naruto._

_The only catch with using such a technique like this was that the person that cast it was also doomed to be in the belly of the Shinigami for all eternity. Never moving to the next world nor going back._

_Once the deed was done, Minato heaved a sigh of relief and rushed over to where Naruto was surprisingly sleeping soundly and Kushina was by his side, panting heavily from exhaustion. Minato knew her limits and she had reached them._

_Just then the fox attempted to kill the baby he was sealed into by stabbing it with one of its tails. He would've gotten him if it weren't for Kushina and Minato stepping in-between them, saving their son's life._

"_We do this together," Kushina whispered using her last breath in the process._

"_Always, I love you both." Minato replied in the same way, with his last breath. And so Minato died and went to rest in the shinigami's stomach while Kushina died and went to follow him, whether he liked it or not._

_Meanwhile, a baby still left alone on a stone tablet was crying, waiting for his mother and father to keep him warm. But of course, that never happened._

_-Flashback End-_

And so began the tale of Naruto Uzumaki, the to-be youngest ANBU in the history of Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N So, how'd ya like it? R&R please if you wanna remind me of a mistake. That would be good, so please, if I make mistake tell me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N/ Hey, sorry I took so long. I was _really_ busy, I'll try to update sooner. So, here's the 1st Chapter of The Youngest ANBU. Before you read the chapter I need to tell you something, Naruto will NOT become an ANBU until the later chapters, in the summary it says he was _trained _to be in ANBU since he was four, not that he _became_ one. I am thinking about making him actually become an ANBU when he is five_, _and because he has Chuunin size chakra reserves he cannot perform the Summoning jutsu until he is seven, remember: you have to have BIG amounts of chakra to perform the Summoning jutsu, so...be patient, please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, that lucky bastard Masashi Kishimoto does. Not fair! *has tantrum* waaaaah! *and is now rolling on ground* As you can see, I don't own Naruto...**

**WARNING: swearing, stuff in here doesn't happen in the actual Naruto manga or anime, I own these ideas - you want to borrow one _ask_ first and maybe I'll say yes...maybe. :P**

**GUIDE-THINGY:**

**"Demon/Naruto Kyuubi mode Talking outside mindscape"**

_**'Demon Talking inside mindscape also known as demon thinking'**_

"Normal Talking"

_'Normal Thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A four year old Naruto opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. It looked like he was in a sewer.

'_So the village finally decided to throw me to my death, it just had to be a sewer, didn't it? They didn't want me to die with any dignity at all, huh. I can't say I'm surprised that they'd do such a thing but to think they were that smart, it surprises me.'_

'_**Do you know who I am, kit?' **_A booming voice said, echoing in the darkness.

'_I could ask you the exact same question'_

'_**HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THE GREATEST, STRONGEST, SMARTEST-' **_

'_Yeah yeah, I get it. Can you get to the point already?'_

'_**Well, you insolent little brat, I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune! The greatest, strongest, smartest-'**_

'_Not this again. I get it, you're __sooooo__ great. You were so great you got your ass kicked by a human, which is supposed to be 100 times weaker than you. I'd hate to see the other eight demons in battle.'_

'_**This is pointless; if you walk forward you'll be able to see me in "person".' **_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked down through the water, well it is a sewer.

Finally after a long walk Naruto found himself standing right in front of a cage that had metal bars, it looked like a jail cell. It might as well been a jail cell because there was a paper slip that had the kanji for "seal" written on it, placed right in the middle of where the two doors closed.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind the bars, a giant fox was standing there watching him for his reaction. The fox had red and black fur, the black fur surrounded his blood red eyes and the rest of him was covered in red fur, obviously.

'_So, this is the Kyuubi No Kitsune. The one who made me suffer so much pain from the villagers, I was hated and rejected by people because of you.'_

'_**Yes,' **_the fox answered, sorrowfully, _**'I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean to cause so much pain to you, kit. How can I ever repay you?'**_

The boy grinned and Kyuubi felt more at ease, _'No worries, Kyu-chan. I know you didn't mean to, but why did you attack the village? You must have had a reason because you completely destroyed it.'_

'_**You're right, I didn't mean to-, wait. How did you know I was a female? No one has ever noticed before, not even my last Jinchuuriki.'**_

'_Your last Jinchuuriki?'_

'_**Yeah, I believe she was your mother, am I correct?'**_

Naruto stared at her, his eyes wide, _'I wouldn't know, the old man never told me about my parents. In fact, he never told me anything about my parents or that you were sealed inside of me.' _Naruto's eyes watered and threatened to spill over with tears.

The Kyuubi felt so sorry for the boy, she transformed into her human form, something she hadn't done in years. Her hair was bright red with black steaks in it and was spiked in all directions. She wore black jeans and a red top to finalise the look, she only looked about sixteen. When Naruto saw her he went up to the girl and hugged her, regardless of whether she was the Kyuubi or not, he needed a friend.

'_**Calm down, little one, I will always keep you safe. I will protect you as much as this damn seal allows me.'**_

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi with a look of sheer trust. When she looked into those eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to betray him, no matter how hard she tried.

'_Really, Kyu-chan? I've never been loved by anyone except the old man, I'm glad I have you in my gut... but, I also feel sorry for you at the same time.' _Naruto pulled out of the hug, only to look at the ground as he did.

'_**Do not worry, kit. I'll be fine. First, I have to answer your questions don't I? Ok, um... oh yeah! Listen carefully; I don't want to have to tell you again. The reason I attacked the village was because I was forced to. A man with a mask covering his entire face, controlled me with his "Kekkei Genkei", apparently that eye jutsu was none other than the Sharingan.' **_Before Naruto could ask Kyuubi answered, _**'The Sharingan is a special eye jutsu that can copy the movements of attacks and predict them flawlessly, this Kekkei Genkei is owned by the Uchiha clan.' **_

'_Uh...Kyu-chan, what's a "Kekkei Genkei"?'_

Kyuubi sighed in exasperation; he was going to need a lot of work, she could tell.

'"_**Kekkei Genkei" is the name for special eye jutsu special people and clans have. For example, there are the Uchiha clan with the Sharingan. There is also a man in the ANBU that has the Sharingan and he is not an Uchiha, before you ask, he was given his right eye by a boy on his team who was dying. He's now known as the "Copy Ninja" I can't remember his name at the moment but I'm sure it'll come to me. There is also the Hyuuga clan with the Byakugan, the Byakugan can see through almost anything when activated. It can see your chakra points all over your body and block them; this makes you unable to move, unless you are very strong. It lets the user see almost 360 degrees around them, it has only one blind spot. **_

_**Since I can tell how much knowledge you lack, how about I give you lessons? It doesn't seem like they'll let you into the academy any time soon and it'd be best if you didn't tell the Hokage I talked to you.'**_

'_But, why?'_

'_**Well, to put it simply, you don't want the Hokage telling the council because they'll surely find out and think that the seal is weakening and to protect the village they'll probably...execute you.' **_Kyuubi had a look on her face that either meant worry, or determination, probably both. _**'I will not let the council touch you, kit. I promise on my...soul.' **_Well, Kyuubi had to say 'soul' instead of 'life' because it wouldn't count. Naruto and Kyuubi started laughing, it was like they had been friends forever, and Naruto cherished every moment of it.

'_Kyu-chan, just so you know, you're the first and only friend I've ever had. I am glad it was you.' _Kyuubi blushed slightly at that statement and continued with her talking.

'_**Ok, I know you're only four but you've got a hell of a lot of chakra. Because of that and I know you'll survive...hopefully. I will train you, since no-one else will. I will teach you everything I know, starting tomorrow at 6am sharp! If you don't wake up I'll make sure you suffer for it.'**_

'_Ok, but... where do we train and how am I going to wake up at 6am if I don't have an alarm clock? As you probably already know, the shop keepers either rip me off or throw me out, usually the latter. What are you going to train me in?'_

The redhead grinned maniacally, causing Naruto to shudder. He didn't think he wanted to know anymore. The girl whispered one more thing before fading out, _**'You'll see kit. You better wake up now, its morning. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye kit.'**_

'_Bye, Kyu-chan!'_

Naruto sat up in his bed, was all that a dream? He thought about it for a moment then decided, no, it was definitely not a dream.

Naruto swung his legs around off the side of the bed only to hit the cold, wooden floor. Unaware of how cold his feet were, Naruto walked into the kitchen and started to make his favourite food...ramen.

Naruto was a really independent kid. He looked after himself after he was kicked out of the orphanage; the owner said he was old enough to care for himself. Naruto knew this wasn't true but didn't question it. The Sandaime had rented out this apartment for him to live in; he had no-where else to put him because no-one would take him.

When his ramen was done Naruto sat down at a small table and began to eat happily. Ramen always seemed to cheer him up, especially when he was served at the 'Ichiraku Ramen Bar' the people were nice to him and didn't try to poison, spit or do anything to his food when he ate. They seemed to enjoy his company, and even gave him free ramen sometimes!

When he had finished his breakfast he got dressed into a white t-shirt and black shorts and wandered outside. He smelt the nice cool air and sighed, he was being glared at the whole way to the Hokage's office. He heard mutterings of "Demon", "Filth" or "Scum". Naruto had gotten used to it over the years and just ignored it.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto got to his destination and walked in, ignoring everyone and focusing his attention on the assistant who was smiling warmly at him, "Welcome, Naruto-kun. Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Amy-chan."

"No problem."

The receptionist Amy was new to Konoha and didn't know about Naruto's...condition. He was sure when she found out she would become like the rest of them.

Amy started to lead the way to the Hokage's office, Naruto tagging behind her in an attempt to hide.

When they reached the doors of the Hokage's office they realized it was bulging hugely. Amy drew a worried breath before pulling the door open, shock evident on her features. A large bundle of paperwork crashed down like an avalanche on top of Amy and Naruto, Naruto started laughing while Amy was not pleased.

"Hokage-sama, dammit! You have to do your paperwork! Naruto-kun and I almost got crushed completely!"

"If you think it's so easy you do it! I hate paperwork! I want to get back to my Icha Icha!" The Hokage whined while peeking over a stack of paperwork.

"Ah, Naruto! Just the boy I needed to see. I was wondering if you were alright, you seemed a bit off yesterday, are you ok?"

"Yeah, old man, I'm good. I just have one question to ask you... will you let me be a ninja?"

The Hokage's shock was shown clearly on his face as he stared at Naruto. The boy's father _had _been the 4th Hokage, also known as the Konoha yellow flash. Naruto was also strong and independent minded, he just needed the right training and he'd be fine.

"Naruto," the Hokage started, surprising himself with what he said next, "I will ask the elders if when you become five or six, you can become a ninja."

Naruto, of course, whooped for joy then ran out of the building at a lightning fast speed, almost giving the seasoned ninja a heart-attack.

'_Well, he definitely not lacking in the speed department is he?'_ The Hokage chuckled while thinking that Naruto might become the next Konoha Yellow Flash 2.

As Naruto walked back to his apartment it was quickly becoming dark. He got worried so instead of walking he ran but was stopped by a few drunken shinobi, once they saw Naruto they said something like, "Let's have some fun with the demon brat," Naruto got panicky and ran as fast as he could, it wasn't enough.

He could hear Kyuubi struggling against the seal, her cries of frustration and her panicked tone when she said, _**"Hurry Naruto! Run! These are Chuunin and are faster than you by a mile! I'm sorry I can't help you; the stupid goddamn seal won't allow it! Why of all people did your father have to be a master of seals? BUT NEVERMIND THAT! YOU HAVE TO RUN!"**_

Naruto did what Kyuubi had ordered him to and ran so fast all normal people would have seen was a blur of yellow. The Chuunin followed closely behind, only about half a metre away.

He suddenly heard Kyuubi cheer. She must have found a loophole in the seal. Suddenly he felt his body fill up with energy, giving him a boost in speed, stamina and strength. He used the first to his advantage and took off even faster than before. The Chuunin, though drunk and hardly able to stand, knew this was the work of the fox and that if they didn't stop now they were in big trouble soon.

One idiot of the group had had eight beers, he was the worst at holding in his alcohol, and he wouldn't give up. He chased Naruto to the Hokage monuments at the top of the village where the boy was waiting with his back to him. _'The perfect opportunity... for revenge!'_ The Chuunin thought as he sprang into action. He jumped at Naruto and without even looking, Naruto sidestepped, leaving the Chuunin to enjoy his face plant because that would be the least of his worries that night.

When Naruto turned to look at him the Chuunin's blood ran cold. Staring at him with slitted, blood-red eyes was the Kyuubi brat, with a heck of a lot of chakra and other advantages.

The Chuunin knew he wouldn't be on this earth much longer, he didn't struggle when Naruto got him in a headlock and pulled, he didn't scream when he got his limbs torn from his body and he apologized to the kid before he got the most painful way to die.

The man didn't know why but he felt pity towards the boy, maybe because of the Kyuubi, maybe because of the burden he was made to bear. He just didn't know. The last thing he saw and thought was, _'I'm sorry kid, I hope you have a good future,' _He thought while he saw the kid was crying as he twisted the guys neck quickly, effectively killing him painlessly. Naruto sat and cried the whole night, wishing he could take the whole thing back, wishing he had just let them beat him.

He had never cried so much in his life as he did that day...


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N/ OK, BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LENGTH...YAY! I'M STILL HERE! *AHEM* ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER IS PARTICULARLY SHORT, A HUNDRED MORE WORDS THAN THE PROLOGUE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I'LL TRY TO FIT IN 3,000 OR 4,000 WORDS FOR YOU, OK? GOOD. XP**

**AND A SOMEONE REVIEWED SAYING THAT IT WOULD BE STUPID IF NARUTO ENETERED ANBU WHEN HE IS JUST _SIX._ AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY, THANKYOU! BUT, I WAS ALREADY GOING TO MAKE NARUTO AN ANBU WHEN HE WAS SEVEN, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO COMMENT ON THAT. AND I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THIS IF FAN_FICTION_ SO ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. I COULD MAKE NARUTO INTO A FISH AND IT WOULD STILL BE FICTION! SO, RACK OFF IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY 'COS I WASN'T FORCING YOU TO READ IT! BUT, YEAH. THANKS ANYWAY!**

**Jasper: Naruto may not have the sharingan, but he has something even more powerful. And he has something that Itachi didn't, Kyuubi. And remember, Naruto's still only _four _so it'd be normal for him to call Kyuubi 'Kyu-chan'. He _is _her friend after all. Thankyou for reviewing anyway. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I OWN NARUTO, YOU NEED HELP...SERIOUS HELP.**

**WARNINGS: SHORT CHAPTER, FUTURE SWEARING AND I THINK THAT'S IT... :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After he had cried himself out, Naruto slowly got up and walked away from the dead body. He couldn't look at it; for it only reminded him of what he just did. He wanted to forget it all and run away, far away, where his troubles could not reach him. At the back of his mind Kyuubi studied the blond, trying to figure out a way to make him happier. She noticed from the way the sun was raising, it was almost 6am. She also didn't want Naruto to be sleep deprived so she came up with a solution, she would make him smarter while he slept but when he woke up she would train him by telling him _how_ to train. She couldn't appear to him normally because he wasn't old enough to learn a 'Summoning Jutsu'. Kyuubi knew she would give Naruto the Kitsune Summoning contract; she just had to be patient.

Then she thought of something. Where, even if the boy did manage to summon her, would they train?

Kyuubi had an idea and speaking softly she asked, _**'You want to train right?' **_Naruto nodded, his attention focused on the vixen, _**'I suggest that we leave the village for a couple of years then come back. It will be easier for me to train with you and would keep you fit at the same time. Since I have no body, I cannot protect you physically but I can protect you with my chakra and I can give you my chakra using that loophole we found...last night.' **_

Naruto was stunned for a moment before he agreed, she _had_ said they were coming back, and the only one that would miss him would be the Sandaime. A couple of years isn't that long if you think about it, probably enough to toughen him up a bit but not change him _entirely_...right?

He had no idea how wrong he was...

Kyuubi ordered him to go home and rest, she would meet him in his mind to talk. Too tired to disagree, he quickly walked home, his fear powering him on, or was that Kyuubi lending him her chakra? He didn't care; he just _knew _he had to get out of there as quickly as possible. People would find the Chuunin's body soon and immediately suspect him, he had almost forgot there had been other people with the drunken shinobi that night, they saw him go after Naruto. No doubt they would say it was his entire fault. Surprisingly Kyuubi had forgotten too, too busy trying to find a loophole, and in the end, she had.

After a few minutes the sun started to rise and Naruto started to get paranoid. People would be waking up soon, he had to hurry. He started to run, first at a small jog then a fast sprint all the way to his apartment. After a couple of minutes he arrived at his destination and instead of going through the door, went through the window. It would have been a lot harder if he went through the doors, not to mention time wasting.

When he got inside he quickly shut the window and blinds, not that it would matter if they caught him, they would just smash the window. After he had done that he lowered himself into bed, thinking about what to bring on the trip and whether he should tell the old man or not. He quickly fell into a deep sleep, only to land in his mindscape which was still a sewer.

He called out to Kyuubi, _'Kyu-chaaaaaaaan! I'm back! Where are you?'_

'_**Here kit,' **_Kyuubi appeared from the shadows, surprising Naruto.

'_Cool, how'd you do it?' _Naruto was now bouncing up and down in anticipation, to Kyuubi it was very amusing and...cute. Naruto's eyes shone, even though they were in his mind he could still show emotion without knowing it, even in his head he's an open book.

'**I'm gonna have to fix that, it could get him killed later on,'** thought Kyuubi as she was walking towards Naruto at a slow, deliberate pace.

'_**You aren't old enough and don't have good chakra control, this technique is pretty hard to pull off so you'll need to wait a few years until you can't do this one, kit.'**_

'_Awwwwww...' _Naruto whined. He sooooooooo wanted to learn that thing Kyu-chan did! No fair! Then again, if that thing Kyu-chan did was awesome, she must have a lot more awesome stuff as well! Naruto trembled in excitement; he was going to get taught by a _very_ powerful being! _'Ok, I'll wait.'_

'_**Good. Now, let's get started with making you...not as stupid, if that's even possible.' **_Naruto frowned cutely and Kyuubi giggled.

'_Shut up!'_

'_**S-sorry, k-kit,' **_Kyuubi couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing. It was just so funny! That expression was priceless! When she had finally stopped, Naruto still had the same expression but funnier. Kyuubi had to try to stop herself from laughing again. Luckily, her training to put on different masks was successful. She'd been named as, "the master of deception" by her teacher and classmates. She put on a kind face and continued, _**'Sorry but your expression was priceless, it was impossible for me **_**not**_** to laugh. Anyway, first we'll start with basic subjects like, what chakra is and how to control it. Then seals and things like that, stuff that you don't need to use your body for. Out of your mind we'll train in weaponry and more chakra control exercises. I'll even teach you how to harness my power; it'll come in handy someday.'**_ After Kyuubi had finished her explanation she walked up to Naruto and tested something she'd been working on him. A red glow appeared around her hand, it was her chakra. She placed her hand on the boy's forehead and pushed her chakra into not only his mind but also his physical body, it would hurt like hell for a while but it'd help a lot when they were travelling.

What Kyuubi had done when she transferred her chakra in to Naruto was, change his physical appearance so he wouldn't be easy to recognise, enhance his chakra capacity, transfer all her knowledge and jutsu and improve his speed, strength and mental abilities. What she hadn't intended was to pass her own special Kekkei Genkei onto Naruto, it was a eye jutsu only available to the nine-tailed fox and very useful but at the same time dangerous and destructive. Naruto would learn how to use his newly acquired ability later, but now he had more important things to do.

When Kyuubi was done Naruto felt like he had a migraine. There was a burning sensation in his head, it wasn't painful but it was very uncomfortable. It started to hurt a lot more and then it was unbearable. Naruto's screams echoed in his empty apartment, it was the worst pain possible. He felt like he was getting punched by a boxer, sat on by an elephant and sumo wrestler, stabbed and burned, all in one go. He wanted it to end, he wanted to die, anything that would take the pain away.

It started to fade away and Naruto was relieved, for the moment.

It came back worse than before all over his body. He felt like his arms, legs, head, torso, just...everywhere, on fire. The weirdest but most painful part was when his mouth, eyes and even the _hair_ on his head were on fire.

He wasn't on the bed anymore; he'd unconsciously rolled off during his first wave of pain. He clawed at his face, hoping that pain would distract him from the one he was currently having. He felt like he'd do anything to make it all just...disappear.

This happened for the whole night. After the first couple of hours he stopped screaming, thinking it wouldn't do any good. He was wondering why no one had noticed his screams when suddenly the Sandaime rushed in. Naruto's vision was blurry and he couldn't see right. Over time it seemed to get worse, his vision was darkening every second he kept his eyes open.

Then, he blacked out.

Even though he wasn't conscious, Naruto still felt the pain in his eyes. He was frustrated and confused, why wouldn't _this _pain go away? What's the big deal? This seriously sucked. It was then he noticed that he was back in his mindscape with Kyuubi.

'_**Nice to see you too, kit' **_Kyuubi said sarcastically.

'_Yeah, sorry Kyu-chan, I haven't exactly been in paradise lately, with all the pain and stuff. Did you do this to me?' _Naruto said with a hint of anger. If Kyuubi did do this to him, why hadn't she told him first?

'_**Yes, I just wanted to try something out, kit. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Oh, look for a mirror when you get up, ok?' **_The vixen said with a grin.

What was Kyuubi up to? Well, whatever it was, Naruto was going to find out. _Very soon_.

After that thought, Kyuubi royally pushed Naruto out of his own mind. Well, he supposed it was Kyuubi's mind too, since she lived there and all. But, _still_, it was his frickin' mind!

The first thing Naruto did was rush to the bathroom, to look for a mirror. He only had one mirror in his house and it was very small so he could only see his face and the top of his shoulders.

He grabbed a very unstable stool and looked in the mirror.

Then, he screamed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys! Sorry I've been taking so long in updating, I just haven't got the time of day (or night) anymore, which sucks. Well, at least I got a chapter up! :D And it's a particularly long one (for me, anyway). Word count: 3, 126! Oh, and sorry that this chapter doesn't seem like it's going anywhere but it will next chapter. See bottom of page so I don't spoil this chapter for you.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Naruto then you need to lay off the cookies...**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, weirdness and a bit of something-ness.**

**Guide-thingy:**

**Kyuubi talking inside mindscape/Naruto demonic talking**

Normal

_'Thinking'_

_**(Author's **__**Note)**_

**There! Enjoy the 3rd chapter of The Youngest ANBU! Or else. (And again, no threat intended :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

He rubbed his eyes furiously; thinking whatever had happened to his eyes messed up his sight. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He could see better now than he ever had before. He noticed more, like, all the scratches on the mirror and even the dust particles in the air.

Then he remembered the mirror. He looked in it again and nothing had changed. The same image was there.

He screamed again.

The Sandaime rushed in, wearing a pink apron with frills and a cute kitten on the front saying, "Meow-tastic!" Kyuubi snickered. Here was the 3rd Hokage, the God of Shinobi, wearing a cute apron with a _kitten and frills _on it.

Naruto didn't care at the moment; he was too shocked by his appearance to speak.

"Naruto, What happened?" The Sandaime rushed over to his adopted grandson. When he saw Naruto his jaw dropped and his eyes widened until they were the size of saucers.

Naruto had blonde hair with red tips that reached just before his shoulders, like a miniature Yondaime. His eyes were blood red and had black slits, he had fangs and claws. The most distinguished feature was not his eyes, but his whisker marks, they were thicker. _(A.N. / for whisker marks, think Naruto when using Kyuubi's chakra.)_ All in all, a terrifying sight, if he weren't so small.

"Kyuubi!" The Sandaime cried, ripping the apron off in the process.

Naruto seemed to regain his senses and said, "Wait, Hokage-jiji! It's me, Naruto!"

The Hokage stopped in his tracks and eyed Naruto cautiously, it could be a trap. "How do I know? Do you have any proof? If so, I want to see it. NOW." He ordered.

Naruto trembled; jiji hadn't used that type of voice with Naruto before. But, it was his Jiji, he wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto felt smarter and said confidently, "Jiji, I know you're trying to protect the village but you _have _to believe me, I am Naruto. I have lots of proof; if I were Kyuubi do you think I'd be calling you jiji right now? No, Kyuubi would think it an insult to her pride. If I were Kyuubi I would've already tried to kill you, correct? And plus, Kyuubi didn't mean to attack the village and she is my friend. She gave me some gifts to help me become the best shinobi in the village! Even I was surprised when I saw my reflection but I got over it." The Hokage was speechless. Naruto had actually sounded..._wise._

After a shocked silence, the Sandaime finally managed to choke out, "How is this possible? What do you mean Kyuubi didn't mean to destroy the village? What happened to you, Naruto?"

"Ok, firstly, in my mind Kyuubi and I can have...conversations. Last night during one, Kyuubi said she wanted to try something and she put her hand on my forehead and pushed her chakra into my mind. She gave me all her knowledge and gave me half of her power, making me a Hanyou. Now, what she didn't intend was to give me her Kekkei Genkai. Kyuubi didn't _try _todestroy the village; she was controlled by a man wearing a mask." When Naruto had finished his little lecture he crossed his arms making him look like his old self.

The old man pondered this for a moment, as if sorting through everything said. That's exactly what he was doing. Now, Sarutobi was a _very_ smart and wise man, that's what got him to be Hokage. But, there are some things even the wisest of men can't fully understand.

"Naruto, what exactly is a Hanyou?"

Naruto grinned; he was delighted to know that there was something that Jiji didn't know about.

"Well, Jiji, a Hanyou is what humans call a 'Half-demon'."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? You're human too... aren't you?" The Hokage asked the last little bit with dread. He had no knowledge of these...Hanyou's, Naruto spoke of. He was to be cautious around the boy for now on, as much as it pained him. He didn't know what would happen if he had his mother's temperament, now _that _would be a problem.

Naruto rolled his eyes, wasn't Jiji listening? "No, Jiji, I am not a human anymore, I'm a Hanyou. Now, do I need to repeat myself?" Sarutobi shook his head, no. "Good."

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Jiji?"

"Can you- can you apologise to Kyuubi for me, for taking away her freedom?"

Naruto grinned and gave Sarutobi his thumbs up pose, "Of course I can, Jiji! Kyuubi's gonna be so happy!"

The Sandaime smiled and tied his forgotten apron back around his waist. It was only then did Naruto realise what his Jiji was wearing.

"Jiji, what the hell are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with it? It's from the 'Kute-Kittens' collection! I absolutely adore it, don't you? I mean, look at those cute little kittens with their even cuter words! It's just irresistible, ne?"

"Jiji."

"Hm?" Sarutobi answered, still thinking about all the 'Kute-Kittens' merchandise he could get a discount on for being a Hokage.

"You need help."

"Hey!" Sarutobi exclaimed, "I don't need a four year old telling me that! And plus, I already go to a psychiatrist twice a week!"

"Not enough, apparently," Naruto muttered to himself. Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh at that comment, the kit was witty, no doubt about that. Naruto heard Kyuubi laughing and smiled, it was a happy, calming kind of laugh, like the ones his Jiji did. Not the ones civilians and shinobi alike used when they were giving him a beating. No, the ones they did were much crueller, and hate filled. Naruto visibly tensed as he remembered those terror-filled nights, especially the one where the Kyuubi was defeated, the beatings were even worse then, though he didn't think that was possible.

Kyuubi noticed the change in her kit's attitude and searched his mind, wondering what he was thinking about. When she found what was making him so upset a low growl erupted from her throat, showing that she despised the village for multiple reasons, all concerning her kit.

The lack of security, even though the Sandaime had assigned ANBU to the task of watching him, they only stepped in if it went too far.

The village did _not_ obey the Yondaime's wish, that Naruto would be treated as a hero. Instead, they _beat_ him until the ANBU _finally_ arrived.

The civilian council would not let Naruto be adopted by a shinobi clan, _or_ a nice civilian family that didn't despise Naruto.

The orphanage kicked Naruto out, so the Sandaime decided to let a _four_ year old boy, have his own apartment. And, it was the crappiest one you could get, in the lowest part of town.

And finally, the Sandaime was a push-over. An absolute push-over. The old Hokage was trodden on by the council and showed no respect whatsoever by them, the shinobi part did show respect and they were the ones trying to adopt Naruto, the civilian council was the disrespectful part.

Naruto heard Kyuubi and tried to think soothing words that would get _that_ subject out of her mind.

'_Hey, it is okay, Kyu-chan. I have better defence now so they won't be able to catch me _or _hurt me!'_

'_**Hmm...You **_**do**_** have a point there, kit. Okay, I'll stop worrying but it should be those stupid villagers worrying instead.'**_

Naruto turned his attention back to the patiently waiting Hokage and grinned. It might have looked scary if you were any less of a man but the Hokage was Hokage for a reason so he just smiled back.

"Kyu-chan agrees with me. She also said you're a push-over and you need to show those civilians why you're their Hokage...or else."

Sarutobi sweatdropped.

"Okay, I'll admit, she's right. I'll try my best so I don't have to experience that 'or else' part of the threat."

Naruto nodded and smiled. Without warning he ran up to his Jiji and gave him a hug, showing his appreciation without words. The Sandaime could do nothing except hug back.

When Naruto broke the hug he stepped back and thought about what to tell his Jiji. He got an idea and began to speak.

"Ok, Jiji, you need to do something for me, a couple of things actually. But first, can you listen to me? _Without_ interrupting." When his Jiji nodded Naruto continued, "Well, you _cannot_, under _any _circumstances, tell the council of my current condition." The Sandaime nodded in understanding. "I want permission to leave the village for a year and a half, Kyu-chan is gonna train me and in the village that's going to be a problem."

The Sandaime was a bit unsure of this request, the first he was okay with, the council would undoubtedly think the Kyuubi had been released and would try to get rid of Naruto, just to ensure they, themselves, are safe. He didn't know if Naruto would be okay out of the village walls. He _was_ only four, after all.

As if sensing his hesitation Naruto said, "Jiji, I'm a Hanyou now, which means I'm stronger than the average human and shinobi. I'm also faster than most Jounin and smarter than one too. I know that seems ridiculous but Kyu-chan put all of her knowledge into my brain so it _would_ seem ridiculous for a _four_ year old kid to be that...enhanced. You don't have to worry; I have Kyu-chan with me."

The Sandaime still didn't look convinced, "But, Naruto, I know you have Kyuubi with you but how is she supposed to help when she's in the seal?"

"Oh, that's easy! Mine and Kyu-chan's mental connection is stronger than ever before and she can see, feel, smell, and sense everything I can. But she can still sense things better than I can, even in Hanyou form. I still need to get used to everything so Kyu-chan's gonna help and keep me safe until I can use them properly. Oh, and Kyu-chan just told me that."

"But, if Kyuubi can sense everything you can, doesn't that mean that she can't sense very well either? How is she supposed to help if that's the case?"

"Well," Naruto began and stopped to think for a moment, "I don't know, neither does Kyu-chan, but Kyu-chan can still sense better than me."

Finally the Sandaime decided he knew enough to know that Naruto would be safe for a couple of years. He couldn't wait until Naruto had come back. What changes would the boy go through? He didn't know but he couldn't wait to find out.

"Alright, Naruto," The Sandaime started. "I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, give you, Naruto Uzumaki, permission to leave our village for approximately two years under the condition that you return after that set time in time to get ready to enter the academy if you are still lacking ability as a ninja. Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, accept this proposal?"

"I do." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Then, may your trip go well, without any injuries and complications." The Sandaime returned Naruto's smile just as brightly.

"Well, that sounded like I was getting married for a minute," Naruto deadpanned.

Sarutobi realised something. Something he didn't realise he could overlook.

"But, Naruto, are you fully changed into a Hanyou? You were only out for a day and a half; I don't think you've changed all the way. It's not possible for the body to change that quickly, probably why only your hair has slightly changed colouring."

Naruto looked confused and then his face went blank.

'_Must be talking to Kyuubi,' _Sarutobi thought, chuckling at how quiet the boy was._ 'He should talk to her more often.'_

Naruto seemed to be finished talking to Kyuubi and snapped out of the trance he was seemingly put in.

Naruto nodded in respect. "Jiji, you were right. Kyu-chan said it'd be another year until I became a fully matured Hanyou. So in another way it's good I'm going for two years. But don't worry; I'll be back before you know it!" Naruto grinned then took on a face of seriousness that shocked the Sandaime.

"I'm going to need some equipment for the trip, Jiji. The thing is that the shops overprice me, as you know already. So, can you get me some new clothes and other essentials, please?" Naruto used his puppy eyes on the Sandaime, even though it looked quite frightening with his new eyes.

'_Can't blame the boy for trying,' _Sarutobi thought, caught between sighing and laughing. All he was able to let out was a weird sounding cough.

"You do know I was going to get it for you anyway, right?" the Sandaime asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh...no. But I do now!" Naruto said happily.

If the Sandaime had a big sweatdrop _before_ now it was HUGE.

"So, when will you be leaving, again?"

"Um... Kyu-chan said I should leave tomorrow at sunrise, while most of the village is asleep."

Sarutobi nodded in understanding. He wanted the boy to get out of the village as quickly as possible. With Naruto being part-Hanyou, his new features might give reason to the villagers and some foolish shinobi, to try to execute the '_demon_'.

"What's the story going to be?" The now part-Hanyou asked. He needed to know that his jiji wasn't going to declare him dead because when he came back, his jiji might get in trouble from lying to his comrades, the council, and the ENTIRE village.

"Well, I _was_ going to declare you dead-" Sarutobi was cut off before he could finish that sentence.

"Nope, not gonna happen. You'd get in trouble for lying to the village when I came back, so, like I said, Not. Going. To. Happen. Understand?" Naruto stated, folding his arms stubbornly.

'_He's got his father's looks, and his mother's personality. He's stubborn, kind, energetic, exhausting, and I bet he's going to be foul mouthed, too. All I can say is, Kami help us all.'_

It was then the Sandaime _Hokage _realised that he was being told off by a fricking FOUR year old!

"Hey! You're four years old, a lot younger than me, why are _you _telling me off? I've got the whole bloody council for that!"

"Yeah, we noticed." Naruto replied dryly. Then Naruto made a whiplash sound which made Sarutobi grow a tick-mark on his forehead.

"Hurry up and eat lunch, since you missed breakfast while arguing with me. Though, I have to say, thankyou for distracting me from the mountains of paperwork that have taken my office hostage."

"Hey, jiji, can we go to the shinobi store for some clothes?" Naruto asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? But I'll have to put up a Genjutsu on you since you can't yet use the henge, and don't worry about it being dispelled, I know a Genjutsu that can only be broken by another kage, such as myself." Sarutobi pulled his pipe out of seemingly nowhere. Naruto looked at him with confusion and wonder.

"Whoa, Jiji! How did you do that?" Naruto was bouncing up and down excitedly. Sarutobi couldn't help but grin a bit as he leant in to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

"_It is called..."_ Sarutobi paused for a moment, as if enjoying the suspense, and whispered the answer in Naruto's ear. _"...A back pocket."_ Naruto stared at his jiji incredulously.

In the back of Naruto's mind even Kyuubi was speechless...

Silence hung in the air for a minute or two before the whole village heard a yell that made the parents cover their little kid's innocent ears and others just stare in the direction of the yell.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, JIJI! BULLSHIT!"

**Xx-Time skip- The next morning – sunrise/0600hrs- xX**

Naruto stood at the village gates, wearing his new outfit. To be honest, he felt pretty cool. Kyuubi had told him so before, surprisingly. Though that might have had to do with what _exactly _he was wearing.

When the Sandaime had taken him to the shinobi store, he had insisted that he help with choosing the clothes since he knew what would weigh Naruto down and what would suit him.

Now Naruto sported a fishnet undershirt that went to his hands and hooked around his fingers. He wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates on them that had the leaf insignia on it. _**(A.N/ Kakashi's gloves, basically.)**_ His shirt was short sleeved and was dyed red. His pants were black and stopped five inches before his ankles where bandages wrapped around them to keep them from flapping about. Sarutobi had also said that Naruto needed a jacket or coat to keep him warm. Naruto had picked a trench coat that was black and reached his ankles, it had multiple pockets for the essential weapons and materials, a hood, and removable sleeves that, when taken off, showed the red t-shirt's sleeves. On the back of the trench coat, the kanji for '9' ('九'Ku) and a fox with 9 tails was stitched on the back in red. Red and orange flames licked the bottom and warned Naruto's future enemies that he could burn you into a crisp if you messed with him. Since Kyuubi's element is fire, when Naruto became a Hanyou he inherited her element.

All in all, despite his size, Naruto looked fearsome.

Naruto wore his hood, just in case the guards recognised him. To any shinobi that was smart and had a brain, Naruto would've looked suspicious if he didn't have the Hokage standing right beside him, bidding him farewell with a smile on his weathered features.

"Goodbye, Hokage-sama, I shall see you in two years, at the most." Naruto said from behind his hood, confusing the two guards which had the... _pleasure_ of being on guard duty that morning, Izumo and Kotetsu.

Because his hair was so noticeable and was known only to belong to two people, himself and the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto wore the hood on his trench coat so that it covered his hair and face, which was hard to so since his hair had gotten longer.

Sarutobi kept on smiling and nodded. Unexpectedly, (In the guard's opinion, anyway) the Sandaime pulled in the stranger for a hug. The figure hugged back a bit shakily at first; unaware of how to respond to such a gesture, then just tried to copy the Sandaime's movements in putting his arms around his body and squeezing. The figure (Naruto) found it somewhat relaxing.

After a minute they broke the exchange with each heading in their separate ways. With one returning to the village, and the other leaving it, only to come back in two years time.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Authors note:<strong>

**I am thinking of making Naruto visit the other eight Bijuu during his training trip so I am holding a Poll to decide which Jinchuuriki he should visit first. Please vote, the Poll will end... when I get up to Chapter 5. OK? Now, vote! And vote only ONCE!**


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note:

I am very sorry I didn't post this earlier. For now I am going to have to put this story on hiatus.


End file.
